Divorce of the Century
by Mysterious typer
Summary: Life is well for the cullens after the threat of the volturi. But a past comes back to haunt edward and the rest of the cullens. Who is lisa? And why is she the cause of bella wanting a divorce?
1. Chapter 1

Life was finally coming together. Renesmee was a healthy and happy little girl,her growth slowed down and started to progress as normal. I wasnt ready for my little girl to grow yet as well as Edward. Me,Rosalie,and alice were like sisters. We hunt together,shop together and laugh together. It was a great improvement for me and rose but as for jacob and rose there was no help whatsoever. Me and Jasper had also gotten close to as well renesmee and him. They loved eachother dearly. She was our little star in the house. Everywhere we went people fawned over her and it was amusing how she loved the attention. As for me anfd Edward we were also inseperable. Our love was so unbreakable people started to realize it. We moved to New Hampshire so me and edward could attend college. It was hard to say goodbye to Charlie but he had Sue and that me feel calm. As i cuddled on the love seat with edward, carlisle was reading some mythology books, rose brushing nessie's hair as nessie played canyland with jake, Esme humming softly while drawing, Jasper laying his head in alices lap as she runs her fingers through his hair laughing softly at something at he said, emmet watching the game quietly. Edward was busy holding me and whispering sweet words like'' I Love You'' in my ear. Suddenly their was a sharp knock at the door. '' i got it rest'' carlisle said. As we heard him open the door we heard a lady screaming ''where is he?! i know he is here tell me before i kill you'' the look on the cullens face was fear and paniac. They all turned to look at me as me nessie and jake looked confused. ''Lisa you need to leave now!'' I heard carlisle yell nessie jumped and i was shocked carlisle never raised his voice at nobody. But who the heck was lisa?


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly a woman burst upstairs and into the living room she surveyed around with her eyes and gazed over at Edward. She looked at him with intensity and passion that made me growl. He was mine. She looked at me and snarled and crouched in a defnsive blocked our paths and jake took nessie upstairs. " So when were you going to tell me about little Isabella here, i thought you werent into brunettes, and you married one and had a kid real low edward." Lisa chuckled lowly. " who are you and what do you want." I asked bodly. "Wow still wet behind the ears are we now, im a former specialty of your magnificent husband over there. Tell her edward how you left me in North America after we sex in my room and how you told me there was nobody else who would rather be with." Lisa exclaimed with this wild look in her eyes. I looked at Edward and he had this pained look on his face and that said it all. My heart broke all over again. He was seeing someone else while he left me thise miserable 12 months. Keep me safe my behind. i looked back at the woman and saw how really beautiful she was. Her hair was jet black with cold black eyes. She wore tight black jeans that huggedher bottom perfectly. she wore a beige blouse that looked beautiful on her. Her eye color otherwise was red. " HE PROMISED HE WOULD MARRY ME BUT HE PICKED THIS B##ch OVER ME!" she shouted. " Then suddenly Rosalie came towards her and slammed her on the pulled her off and Lisa smirked at the furious Rose. Jasper grabbed her by her neck and took lisa outside. I was standing there appaled at what just happened. " Love can we-" he was cut off by my slap. I slapped him so hard it richcheoreted of the walls. " Dont you touch me!" I shouted. The cullens excluding jasper and carlisle and jake and nessie looked at me shocked. I ran out the back door to avoid Lisa's smug smile. I ran to the new cottage the cullens already built for us. I ran in and sat on the bed sobbing. Edward bust into the room trying to hug me. " Love please baby listen to me please im sorry forgive me." Edward sobbed." You lied to me you said i was your first you never told me even on our wedding night. When i was miserable when you dumped me i was broken while you were seeing some harlot in North America. Imagine how i feel." i said angrily. " Well you were seeing Jacob so stop." Edward replied angrily. i was so mad." But did i sleep with him and then lie and say i never been anybody. Didnt think so so." i said. Edward looke sad but i couldnt care less. I packed me,nessie's things. Edward looked pained when he saw me. I didnt want a divorce i just needed a break with my baby to stay away from this stress." i not breaking up with you but i taking ness and jake with me for a while ill come back but i feel betrayed by people i called family." Edward nodded solemnly and sobbed harder as i walked out the door.


	3. No place like home

I drove with nessie and jake in the car. " Momma are we ever going back?" nessie asked innocently. Me and Jake glanced at eachother." yes sweetheart we just got to take a break for a while." i replied accepted that answer and fell asleep."Bells whatever happned can be fixed right? I dont want nesie being involved between this."Jake said."Jake i know but i dont trust that woman i dont like how she found the cullens and came in like that she seems very dangerous and me and Edward need some time apart although it kills me." I looked at Nessie through the mirrior.

we finally passed the " **Welcome to Forks." **sign. i drove on the familiar roads and routes. We arrived in front of my childhood home. My dad was outside with a couple of men and with sue and seth and leah. I hooped out the car with nessie laying on my shoulder."Hey daddy, hey sue" i said caually." Hey kiddo,jake,i guess my granddbaby to tired to see me."Charlie mumbled. Jake hugged seth and sue and nodded towards leah. "Dad can me and ness stay here for a while?"i asked. Charlie raised his eyebrows questionly but nodded. I set nessie down on my old bed in my old room. This brought back memories when Edward snuck in here at night. Oh how i missed them.

It was dinner time and me and sue bonded while making spaghetti for the rest of the family. Evryone feasted on the meal and laughed and talked. My phone that was off rung. i turned it on. 60 miss calls all from the cullens 86 missed voicemails,129 messages all from edward. I excused myself.

i called Edward back and the first ringg he answered."love im so sorry please bring my baby home and i need you home please! I need both my girls with me dont leave me.." Edward sonded broken. I did miss him maybe ishould come back tomorrow."Edward i miss you to but i need space and couldnt leave nessie there with you guys acting like this i feel bad taking nessie like thisbut i dont want her hurting over ther with you guys. i come back tomorrow i promise." i said. " i love you bellai mean it believe me." he said desperately."As i loveyou" nessie ran to the phone and talked to her daddy till she went to bed. Jake went to sleep at his dads for the everyone in the house slept iwas thinking of what had happened that yesterday afternoon. I felt uneasy that night i felt someone watching me. i looke out the window and saw a feminine figure watchinfg me through the widow behind a tree.


End file.
